This Didn't Include Falling in Love
by Twilightrox1296
Summary: Bella Swan, well soon to be Mrs. Black wants to go explore the world on a trip to Europe before she becomes married, but she doesn’t expect finding her soul mate. Too bad she’s engaged.
1. The M word Getting Married?

**Hey welcome to my new story, 'This Didn't Include Falling in Love". The description kind of sucks but it's really good, well to me at least. It's all human, and it will have**

**BellaxEdward**

**RosaliexEmmett**

**And **

**AlicexJasper**

**DON'T WORRY.**

**Please read and review.**

**Hope you love it.**

**3**

**Edward**

"Okay this time, Edward rings the doorbell, and Emmett you can go up with him, I'll stay here and we'll ditch." Jasper planned. Man, who would of thought that after all these years, Ding-Dong-Ditch was still a lot of fun. It was my turn to ring the bell now to some house on Knives Street. I went up the stairs quietly, Emmett behind me as I stood on the step. I rang the doorbell and ran.

"OWW" I screeched as my knee scraped. I was running too quick and fell off the second step. Suddenly a man came out, wearing a police's uniform and he didn't look happy seeing me on his steps. Emmett and Jasper were giving me 'run' signals but I stood still, not knowing what to do.

"Was it you who rang my doorbell!?! It's not polite to do something like that and then run away. Don't you have any manners. You can get in serious trouble with the police if you" He said as I ran away terrified after he said the word police. I was an enough trouble already at school, and my parents would kill me if I got in any more trouble. I ran to the corner and back home as I met up with Emmett and Jasper. We waited there for a while, but the man didn't chase us. Maybe he didn't call the police after all. Well, he didn't need to he was already one himself.

Emmett and Jasper ran to their house as I ran to mine.

"What were you doing outside at 7PM" My mother Esme asked politely.

"Oh me and Jasper and Emmett were just out." I replied.

"Oh great, so umm..did you start packing for your Eurotrip yet?"

"Not yet" I called running to my room to start packing. I was so excited for my 'Eurotrip'. Me, Emmett and Jasper were going to EUROPE! You know what they say, what happens in Europe, stays in Europe..Or was that Vegas? Oh well! I just hummed a melody as I started packing for tomorrows big trip!

**Bella**

"So, dad can I go on the trip?" I asked my father, trying to convince him to let me go on this awesome trip to Europe that me and my besties, Alice and Rosalie had planned. I had to get Charlies permission. He had to let me go, I already bought the tickets.

"Umm…" he started as the doorbell rang, cutting him off.

He rushed to get it and went outside. He seemed to be like screaming, or lecturing someone outside. He looked angry as he came inside.

"Who was it?" I asked worried, and scared.

"Some guy who came and rang the doorbell and tried to ditch, but he fell and then ran away without an apology. People these days, so unmannered" He replied, going on and on.

I asked him my question again. I hoped he would say yes. He didn't answer. I had to impress him, to make him forget about the doorbell thing. I ran into the kitchen and thought about a way to impress him.

Finally, I got it! I got 3 eggs, olive oil, water, chocolate cake mix, a bowl, and an eggbeater. I first cracked the eggs, and poured the water and the vegetable oil in. Next I poured the cake mix in slowly, and used the eggbeater. After a minute or so, the mix looked ready, without any lumps so I poured it into the aluminum foil and into the oven, setting a timer. Soon, I took the cake out of the oven, but as clumsy as I am, I dropped it, and it spilled everywhere.

NO! I worked so hard on that dang cake and now all that was left was shreds and pieces. Tears filled my eyes as I thought about the fun trip that I was going to miss.

Soon Charlie ran in and saw me weeping and asked what happened. I told him everything, and he looked sad. He told me I could go and that I didn't need to impress him. I told him I was leaving tomorrow and he said OKAY. I ran upstairs to my room ready to pack, as I heard Charlie say something.

"**Hope you have fun before the wedding"**

"Wedding, what wait. I think I heard you wrong" I said as I rushed down the steps.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. Umm, you know Billy Black right?" he asked.

I nodded and then screamed:

"EEW IM NOT MARRYING BILLY BLACK, HES OLD"

Charlie chuckled. "Of course I wouldn't let you marry him but his son..Remember when I told you that I almost got hit by a car but Billy ran in front of it and is now in wheelchair. He had a son two years after you were born, and I had to repay Billy back by something so we made an agreement that you would marry his son, Jacob" He spilled.

"Jacob?" I asked

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hoped you liked it, I did.**

**Now, if you want the rest, give me some feedback.**

**PLEASE REVIEW people! Please, can I get some?**

**Thanks, hope you liked it**

**XD**


	2. Screwed

**Hey guys, I'm going to be a little easy on you guys. You should love me, uploading the next day, right? Well, here's chapter 2 of 'This Didn't Include Falling in Love', it's in A LOT of point of views, just to show you how much I care about this story and you guys. ;D**

**Emmett's Point of View:**

European fact number 125:

"European girls are awesome kissers" I read off some book I bought, '150 facts to help you around Europe'. I hoped that one was true.

I was done packing, just waiting for my buds to call. Meanwhile, I picked up some weights and started counting. 1,2,3…

49, 50. My phone rang, vibrating. Crap! The weight fell on my foot. 'OW!' I yelped. Stupid weights, stupid vibrating.

"Hello" I moaned.

"HEY!" Jasper and Edward said. "Dropped a weight on your foot again?" asked Edward.

"You know me so well" I replied chuckling. I guess I was kind of predictable.

"YO! You need to pick us up. We're going to be late. The flights at 8 and its 7, boarding starts now, and the airports like 20 minutes away. HURRY UP" Jasper exclaimed.

"Okay, damn, calm down. I'll be there in a few secs" I replied

"Better be." Jasper muttered.

"Bye to you too." I said sarcastically.

I ran to get my keys to go pick up my friends. I got my suitcase and ran out the door.

**Alice's Point of View:**

I finished painting my nails a hot-pinkish color with sparkles on top, and rhinestones. I blew on them to make them dry quicker. It was an insta-dry but in my opinion, Sally Hansen's dried quicker and was better for the nails. I put on my hot pink sparkly dress to go with it. Walla! I looked fabulous. I wonder how my friends looked. I wish Bella would have listened to me and let me give her a makeover for the flight to Europe. Europe was full of guys and I wanted us to get some guys ourselves.

Suddenly, two knocks on my door came. It was Bella and Rosalie, I could tell by their knocking. "Come In" I chimed.

Bella entered looking better than I expected. She was wearing a teal-colored dress with blue nail-polish and her hair in a bun. Rosalie was wearing a red short, revealing dress with smokin' red hot nailpolish.

"You guys look hottt" I screamed.

Bella started blushing. I looked at the clock-7. We had to go, our flight was at 8. "We got to go" I said as they picked up their suitcases. I had 4 suitcases-Bella had 1 and Rosalie had 3. I wonder how Bella fit everything in 1. Probably just books in hers anyways.

Bella started laughing when she saw my suitcases.

"What?" I asked confused.

My suitcases were _perfectly normal. _They were pink and sparkly and bedazzled. I wrote "Alice" in huge letters that I bought from the pharmacy.

"You bedazzled your suitcase!" Bella said between laughs.

"Whatever lets just go" I said as we exited the house, Bella laughing the whole way.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was still cracking up at Alice's suitcase.

She was such a….girly girl!

We were at the airport. I had my tickets and everything ready. Alice and Rosalie went boarding first, just as I was about to go, a sudden urge to pee came.

"I got to go to the restroom. See you guys in five" I said to them quickly as they nodded.

I rushed to the bathroom, used the toilet and washed my hands. Ugh, my hair was messed up. I got a hairbrush and brushed through the knots and fixed my hair. I glanced at my watch, 8:00. Oh crap, my flight. I ran to the gate, but I tripped, falling. I quickly got up but the gates were closed. I asked the lady to let me in, but she didn't.

"PLEASE. I NEED TO GO IN. This is my flight, I have to go" I explained.

"Sorry but, the planes all boarded up, you're too late" She said. She didn't look sorry. I tried explaining again but she wouldn't budge. Oh no! What was I going to do now. I checked the later flights, but the next one to Europe wasn't until tomorrow at 9AM. My eyes started stinging as they filled with tears and rolled down my cheeks. I was truly screwed.

**Edward's Point of View:**

Emmett and Jasper went inside the gate, but I realized I left my suitcase in my car.

I got my car keys and rushed back.

I got the suitcase and ran in, by right when I reached the gate, it closed in my face.

"MRS. I have to go." I explained.

"Sorry, but the gates are closed" She said. She didn't look sorry. I begged, and went to look at the next flight. Tomorrow at 9 AM.

I looked back and saw some girl also trying to convince the lady to let her in.

Probably just as screwed as me.

Her make-up was smudged from crying as she turned around, and looked at me in the eyes.

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**I know what you're thinking.**

"**HEY, you can't end it like that" **

**Yeah, I agree. But Umm, this is what I got.**

**If you review, I will update tomorrow.**

**Please REVIEW. Tell me what you think. Predict whats going to happen. Do you like it so far? Any suggestions? Think it sucked?**

**Please review. Pweez?**


	3. Phone Calls and a New Friend

**Sorry I took a while to update. Anyways read on! Review..**

**Bella's POV:**

Tears filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. How great! Now I had missed a flight and smudged makeup. I turned around, dissapointed as I looked at the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had reddish-brown hair, all messed up and his eyes looked at me with the same expression that I had on my face. He had some papers in his hand, that resembled plane tickets. Now I had a whole day to spend before my next flight. I put the tickets back into my purse, and stuck my hand in searching for my cellphone. I pulled something out. It was that picture of my soon-to-be husband that Charlie gave me because he wanted me to 'get used to staring at that pretty face'. I had to admit he wasn't pretty bad looking. His skin tone was tannish, and his hair was short [Charlie told me he cut it] and he had pretty black eyes. But, I still wasn't happy with marrying someone I had never even met before. Oh, what a life. I put the picture back in my purse, remembering what I was looking for in the first place. I picked up the phone and just as I was about to call Alice my cell phone rang it's familiar tune. "Alice" flashed in my caller ID. It was weird how she always did that, it was like she could see the future or something [**A/N: No Alice and Rosalie are not vampires. This is an all human story and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are all humans. The only non-humans are the werewolves like Jacob]**

"Oh, hey Alice"

"Don't you hey Alice me, where are you? Cmon you better get your butt here immediately because I see some cute guys and some weird guy named Mike or whatever keeps on turning around and bugging me to sit next to me"

"Uhm, Alice I'm not really where you think I am"

"Well where are you?"

"Well you know how I was in the bathroom? Yeah, I'm in the airport. The stupid lady didn't let me on the plane. I have to get a flight tomorrow" I explained.

"Oh my God! Our one trip and of course, this would happen. I'm going to go there and punch that lady's face in, if I was on ground now. Uh, I guess we will meet you here tomorrow. We'll meet you somewhere. Im so sorry you have to come alone. Well bye because I have to go punch Mike. Love you."

"Love you too" I replied and I think I heard some boy say Aaw I love you too near Alice and a slapping noise. Oh Alice!

1 down, 1 more phone call to go. Charlie!

I picked up my phone, yet again and dialed at Charlie. The phone rang for what seemed to be forever and finally his familiar voice came over the reciever.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Uh, Hi dad"

"Oh hey Bells"

"Umm, well I missed my flight, I was in the bathroom and the woman wouldn't let me go in because the gates are closed. Alice and Rosalie left, I'm left. The next flight is for tomorrow."

"Oh, I see. Uh, well I guess you can come home if you want…."

"Uh sure dad. I will be there soon. "

"Bye Bells"

"Bye dad"

I hung up the phone, and put my cellphone back in my wallet. I headed to the store to buy some gum since gum makes me think better. I forgot to tie my shoelaces and fell and hit the floor hard.

"Ouch" I whimpered to myself. I was still on the floor. Suddenly a white hand extended and I reached for it as it pulled me up. It was the man I saw from a distance earlier.

"Uh sorry I'm sort-of a klutz. Thanks" I said to the beautiful stranger.

"Sure, no problem. My name is Edward Cullen and you are………"

"Bella" I said. "I was going to Europe with my 2 best friends, and missed my flight"

"The name really fits you.I was actually also on my way to Europe but I also missed my flight and that lady was no help" Edward said.

"Yeah. Couldn't agree more" I muttered.

My purse was still on the floor. Edward picked it up and handed it to me " I believe this is yours" he said.

"Thanks..again"I said.

He gave me a tissue, realizing of how I was crying earlier and my nose was running, I blew my nose in the towel and ran to the bathroom.

I washed my face with cold water, taking all the mascara off of my eyes. I simply put on a natural light colored eyeshadow. I paused to think if I should put on blush, but realizing I do that anyway I didn't. I took a hairbrush out of my purse and rebrushed my hair. It was okay, I thought. I was going to go to Europe and meet Alice and Rose there. Besides, I made a friend, I think, I reasurred myself.

**Edward's POV:**

"Yo Eddie, wherea re you? I think you sit next to Jasper, who's in the bathroom taking quite a while" Emmett roared over the phone.

"I am in the airport, you see I missed the flight. I will meet y you guys in Euro tomorrow."

"Uh sure bro. .Sorry you missed the flight. Catch ya later." Emmett replied.

"Yeah..bro." I imatated.

I heard his laughing and then quickly said bye.

'Bella' was in the bathroom. I guess I might as well go home.

I got into my car and drove home.

**Bella's POV:**

I got out of the bathroom, scanning the airport for Edward.

He wasn't there.

I knew he was going to leave.

I mean why would a beautiful guy come hang out with me anyway?

I sighed and went to my car as well thinking of what to do until my flight.

**Okay, that's the end of the chapter.**

**I know I haven't uploaded in the longest time. Well heres everything I would of said if I had uploaded earlier:**

**Happy New Moon-11.20..Did you guys see it? Did you like it? I did..**

**Happy Twilight~a~versary=11.21**

**And Happy December!-12.1.09**

**Only 7 days until my birthday (Dec.12)**

**Uh Okay well BYE!**

**Please review, remember the faster [more] reviews, the faster [more] I upload**

**:]**


End file.
